


I Guess the Cat's Out of the Bag

by huntere779



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, on accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss between the two lasts just a little to long and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My lady, we have done it again.”

“Yes Cat we have.” I smiled. I heard a beep and realized I probably should get going. “Cat I’m going to change back soon I have to go.” He walked closer to me and wrapped me in an embrace. “Cat let go.”

“No.” He pulled back his head but did not loosen his grip on me. He leaned his head forward and our foreheads touched. 

“Cat…”

“Ladybug I do not know what you feel for me but I know how I feel for you. I am going to kiss you. Please do not pull away from me.” Before I could say something his head dipped down and I felt his lips on mine. It felt…. Oddly nice. Uh oh. I heard the last beep go off and I changed back. So did Cat. I opened my blue eyes and was met with green ones. Green ones that looks like Adrien. Oh my god. I wiggled my way out of the embrace. 

“Oh my god.” I breathed out. 

“Marinette?” 

“Adrien?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I should have seen that coming.”

“What? Why?”

“Your hair and your eyes. I guess I never looked long enough to realize the similarities.”

“See that’s the thing. You never looked very long at me at school but I did. Then when I’m ladybug you do look at me, and you know I wouldn’t return that. Do you want to know why?” His eyes lit up. I smiled. “Because I have had a crush on Adrien since I met him.” I could feel the blood running to my face and his was as red as a tomato. He stepped forward and his lips were on mine again. I gladly kissed back. 

“I love you.” We both said at the same time. We both blushed like idiots.

“I’ll, um, maybe, I – uh – at school tomorrow?” Oh good going Marinette! 

He smiled. “Yeah I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He flashed a perfect smile and transformed back. “I guess the cats out of the bag huh?” He tried to joke. He smirked but it faded quickly and then he was gone it the black of night. I transformed back as well and went home with a smile on my face. Let’s just say things were never the same.


	2. A Visit From Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 
> 
> Cat decides to go see Marinette but it doesn't end well.... Part 2 will be up soon (hopefully)

“Hey M’Lady.”  
“Oh, hi Cat.” I smiled. “What are you holding?”

“Flowers. For you, Princess.” He bowed and handed then to me.

“Thank you Adrien.” He smiled one of those Cheshire grins.

“You’re welcome M’Lady.” He scratched the back of his head. “I have a question.”

“Ok. What is it?”

“Will, um, will you go out with me? Er, Adrien? Or well, oh you know what I mean.”

“Silly kitty of course I will.” I smiled and ruffled his hair. He released his transformation and before I could say anything he kissed me. I kissed back but pulled away, soon than he would have probably liked because he whined just a little. 

“Adrien.”

“Uh yeah? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! I just wanted to show you something.”

“Oh ok.” He smiled but I knew he was disappointed and relieved. He let me go from our embrace and I went to my closet. I pulled out a dress. His jaw dropped when he saw it. “W-What’s that for?”

“The winter formal silly! Aren’t you going?”

“Uh, um, maybe?”

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Princess as much as I would love to be your Prince that evening I may have a photoshoot.”

“Y-You have a p-p-photoshoot on the night of the winter formal?” I was trying hard to not cry. I worked so hard on my dress to impress him and he isn’t even going?

“Princess don’t cry. Please, I hate seeing you cry.”

“You have to go.”

“I don’t know if I can get out of it.”

“Please try. I really wanted to go.”

“I know Princess. I’ll do everything I can but if I can’t get out of it…”


	3. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adrien.....

He sighed and it almost sounded content. “What about tonight?”

“What?”

“Maybe we can dance together now? I get to see you in your beautiful dress and you get to dance with me.” 

“I – I don’t know Adrien. I mean I was really looking forward to actually-” I looked up and he was crying.

“Adrien?”

“I’m sorry. I know you really wanted to go and me being me ruined it.”

“No you don’t get it. Yes, I wanted to go but what really mattered was that I was going with you. I lo-”

He held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” he said while bowing. I giggled.

“Of course you can. Can I put my dress on first though?”

“Of course M’Lady.” I smiled. I gave him a light peck on the lips and then grabbed my dress. I went into my bathroom and that’s when I realized how bad I looked. My hair was a mess and I was not wearing any makeup. So I put my dress on, brushed my hair, and put some lipstick on. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I opened the door and walked back into my room. When he saw me his jaw dropped and I saw him blush. Hard. “Marinette you look beautiful.” I’m pretty sure I blushed just as hard as he had. 

“T-thank you.” I smiled.

“Back to the blushing and stuttering huh?”

“I, um, no! I-” I sighed. “When you’re looking at me like that how could I not?” He stared at me, mouth slightly agape. He smirked and I wanted to slap him.

“Can we dance now?”

“Of course Princess.” He took my hand and led me through a dance I didn’t know I knew how to do. And then there was the moment. You know that moment where you look into his eyes and you know everything is right and that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with this person? That moment. My breath hitched. I stood on my tiptoes and he met me in the middle. His lips felt amazing, as odd as that sounds. He pulled away a little but our foreheads were still touching. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed me again. Hard. His hands wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt one of his hands go into my hair. Wait. Stop. Too much. I pulled away so fast I almost fell over. 

“Mari? Are you ok? What did I do? Was that to fast? Did I hurt you?” Oh. Leave it to Adrien to backpedal on everything he had just done. 

“I’m ok I just- It was a little too fast.” I admit. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I should have realized.”

“No it’s ok. I just don’t think I can-” I sighed. “Can we change the subject now?”

“Please.”

“How’s school?”

“I think that’s worse.”

“Okay…. How about” Just then my computer screen lit up notifying me that I had an email…. And notifying Adrien that he was my screen saver with hearts around him. I wanted to crawl under the covers of my bed and never come out. We made eye contact. He looked shocked and he was blushing. Probably just as hard as I was. 

“Um is that me?”

“Maybe.” I squeaked out.

“That’s adorable.”

“Wait what?” Just then his phone went off. He checked it and gave me a sad smile. 

“I um I have to leave Princess.” He kissed me lightly and then left.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.... not an actual chapter just an announcement.

Hey guys! So I really don't know where to go with this. Does anyone have any ideas? If you do put it in the comments! I would love to see what you guys think should/would happen.


End file.
